vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Narseh
Narseh is a twitch.tv streamer that specializes in Virtual Reality Streaming. He started streaming in February of 2018 on a game known as VRChat. He still currently plays this game as his main game of choice. Narseh is also the founder of the Wholesome Squad streaming group that he started with a few of his friends, some of which are still members today. The Wholesome Squad is a group of Virtual reality based streamers. The Wholesome Squad was originally founded by member Felyce, but was soon after passed to Narseh for unknown reasons. Narseh's main platform is his twitch, narseh he currently streams a variety of VRChat related content. He also briefly streamed on the website dlive, this was short lived as the website faced a step decline in activity after Youtuber pewdiepie had an event on there and it passed. History Narseh (aka. Hunter Bell) began creating content on YouTube when he was very young. Making compilation videos with friends of different games they would play as well as record there daily activity and upload the raw footage to their YouTube.com page. The Narseh official YouTube channel was created in September of 2017 and has had most of the videos from the channel moved to the unlisted section. He made plenty of daily videos on this channel with limited success, but in January of 2018 began to stream a game he had been playing for a little while that was beginning to build up in popularity, VRChat. Streaming this game was the first big success he had as a content creator which motivated him to take it more seriously. After playing the game for a little while and as its popularity began to slow Narseh found that he was at a bit of a stand still with viewership. This would change in late February of 2018 when Narseh would meet a streamer named King_Weeb who was another VRChat content creator that would inspire the group now known as the Wholesome Squad to stream more often then they normally would. Narseh would then go on to becoming a daily streamer, someone who streams on a consistent daily schedule. Alternate roleplaying personas Detective J ~ This character is one that is used in a standalone RP and is also in Purple Lotus. Jay Lost his mother at a young age because of a disease caught while on a mission with Valance (A Character Portrayed by NoDaddySenpai) He Lived with his father for a short time before being asked to accompany valance due to a reappearance of the person who resulted in his mothers death known as the jester. After a few hunts with no success Valance admits to Jay that he was the one who killed his mother after she contracted the disease from the jester. This obviously upsets Jay and for a time he couldn't trust Valance. After a visit to the Purple Lotus they gained a small amount of info from the patrons about who they might be able to ask as far as the whereabouts of the jester. This is a recurring character that is heavily involved in dialogue as the cast for the RP is very small some episodes only featuring 2-4 characters. Jack Giasante Jack is a character that has many uses as far as Narseh's characters are concerned, he appears in Light Times RP, Mafia RP, and several small RP's that are one off's. Narseh Narseh ~ Narseh did use his own name as a few characters, notability of which was during an RP he was running called Stuck in VRChat. Links *Twitch: http://twitch.tv/narseh Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction